1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an intermittent feed system in which a plurality of pairs of works are fed by a single endless belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, when assembling a magnetic disk cartridge shown in FIG. 7, parts are incorporated in upper and lower shells 2a and 2b while the upper and lower shells 2a and 2b are intermittently, fed. The shells 2a and 2b can be intermittently fed for instance, by a rotary index table system or a rod feed system shown in FIGS. 8A and 8B. In the rod feed system 3 shown in FIGS. 8A and 8B, the upper and lower shells 2a and 2b are simultaneously fed in the direction cf arrow A with each pair of upper and lower shells 2a and 2b arranged side by side in the direction perpendicular to the feeding direction. The shells 2a and 2b are positioned by pins 4 and intermittently fed in the direction of arrow A by box-like motions (a.fwdarw.b.fwdarw.c.fwdarw.d) of pins 4.
However this system is disadvantageous in that elements of the system is too large in number and it is difficult to reduce the plant investment or to increase the feeding speed.
In this conjunction, a belt feed system in which works are fed by an endless belt having attachments for positioning the works is preferable to the rod feed system. However, when the belt feed system is simply employed to feed the upper and lower shells 2a and 2b in assembly of the magnetic disk cartridge, a pair of endless belts are required, which is not preferable since the conveyor system occupies a large space.
Further when a plurality of upper and lower shells 2a and 2b are arranged in two rows and each pair of upper and lower shells are fed by a single endless belt disposed between the rows, the distance between the upper and lower shells 2a and 2b becomes large and, for example, when the parts are incorporated into the shells 2a and 2b by means of a linear assembling machine having a pick-and-place, the arm of the pick-and-place must be long. This is not preferable in view of increasing the assembling speed.